The ShinRa Newlyweds
by Hime Shinra
Summary: Rufus ShinRa X Tifa Lockhart, AU. Like the title says, kehidupan Rufus & Tifa setelah menikah. Siap-siap ember untuk muntah karena isinya romance comedy yang nggak mutu.
1. Act I: The Wedding

Act I: The Wedding

Lonceng gereja terus berdentang. Burung-burung merpati beterbangan, dan orang-orang berbondong-bondong memasuki gereja untuk menghadiri upacara pernikahan paling fenomenal di seantero Gaia. Para wanita saling berbisik dan mencibir dan menyebarkan gosip-gosip ala ibu-ibu yang tiada penting namun diheboh-hebohkan, sementara para pria tertawa lantang akan satu lelucon garing basa-basi khas bapak-bapak businessman berbaju necis yang dilontarkan salah seorang dari mereka.

Di ruang bagian dalam gereja, tak jauh dari ruangan utama tempat dimana para tamu berkumpul, terdapatlah ruang rias salah seorang bintang utama event paling menghebohkan di Midgar yang selama berbulan-bulan ini terus menghiasi headline semua koran dan majalah gosip. Dan itu adalah Rufus ShinRa, president of Shinra Electric Company. Yang akan dinikahinya hari ini adalah pemilik bar 7th Heaven di daerah kumuh Sector 7, Tifa Lockhart.

Socialitedan bartender girl. Drama banget nggak sih?!

---

"Tseng, tolong beritahu aku sekali lagi, kenapa aku memutuskan untuk melakukan hal ini sih?!"

Suatu pemandangan yang sangat langka melihat seorang Rufus ShinRa menghela napas dengan raut muka khawatir dan keringat dingin di depan meja rias sambil menatapi dirinya. Ia sedang mengalami mood naik-turun bak roller coaster, jantung yang berdetak kacau yang jika dalam dunia musik sudah masuk hitungan offbeat, serta ritme napas yang tersengal-sengal yang jika dalam dunia sepakbola sudah masuk hitungan offside – suatu sindrom normal yang dialami semua pria dalam detik-detik terakhir mereka sebagai seseorang berstatus bujang.

"Karena kau mencintai Tifa?"

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Tseng, sang _best man_, mengatakan hal tersebut. Itu juga karena si Rufus pula yang menanyakan hal yang sama berkali-kali. Pertanyaan yang sama dijawab dengan jawaban yang sama pula. Tseng mulai frustasi dengan siklus yang terus berkelanjutan seperti kaset rusak yang mulai kusut di dalam ruang rias yang sempit itu. Semestinya ia tadi mengikuti firasatnya dan memilih berkumpul bersama yang lainnya di ruang tunggu. Namun apa daya, ia tak kuasa meninggalkan Rufus yang malang (?!) sendirian di ruang rias sambil meratapi detik-detik terakhirnya sebagai seorang jejaka…

"Iya, tapi…"

"Kau yang cinta, kau yang pacaran, kau pula yang melamarnya dan bertekuk lutut sambil menyodorkan cincin emas putih seharga puluhan juta _gil_ dan mengatakan _maukah-menikah-denganku?_" jawab Tseng sambil menghela napas, capek.

"Benar sih…Tapi…"

"Sudah! Tidak ada tapi-tapian lagi…aku capek mendengarnya! Oh, betulkan tuh rambut dan dasimu. Tak ada pengantin pria yang tampangnya lebih berantakan daripada _best man-_nya, betul?"

Dengan gusar, Rufus mengambil sisir dan gel rambut, lalu merapikan rambutnya dengan gaya yang sangat amat kelihatan kalau dia nggak niat. Setelah meletakkan sisirnya dan membetulkan dasinya, ia kembali bercermin dan menatapi bayangannya di cermin, lalu menghela napas. Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka dengan kencang. Rufus dan Tseng spontan menatap pintu.

"Oh, Reno. Kau bikin kaget saja!"

"Tseng, kenapa pengantin prianya lesu begitu?" Tanya Reno sambil menutup pintu. Ia sedang mengunyah mochi kacang cap Gongaga kesukaannya.

Tseng mengangkat bahu "Biasa deh, yang mau nikah"

"Tseng, Reno…masih belum terlambat kan kalau aku mau membatalkan semua ini?"

Suara musik orkestra terdengar menembus ruangan. Tseng, Reno dan Rufus dapat merasakan bahwa suara obrolan orang-orang telah menjadi sunyi dan berasumsi bahwa mereka telah duduk di deretan kursi gereja. Samar-samar terdengar juga suara deru mesin mobil di depan gereja…

Sang pengantin wanita sudah datang.

"Terlambat" jawab Tseng dan Reno bersamaan.

Rufus tertunduk lesu.

"Ayo, _shachou!_ Sudah waktunya kau menjemput Lady Tifa di altar!" kata Reno sambil menarik lengan Rufus agar ia segera berdiri.

"Ada yang punya obat tidur empat butir?" tanya Rufus, lesu.

"Buat apa?" tanya Tseng, bingung.

"Bunuh diri"

Kali ini, mereka sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesabaran. Tseng dan Reno menyeret Rufus keluar dari ruang rias tanpa ampun tanpa mempedulikan Rufus yang teriak-teriak minta tolong dan menggema di sepanjang koridor. Zack dan Cloud yang melihat dari jauh hanya bisa bengong sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

---

Para hadirin sudah duduk memenuhi deretan kursi gereja. Lagu Pachelbel Canon in D Major yang dimainkan anggota orkestra gereja terus berkumandang memenuhi ruangan gereja. Semua mata tertuju pada Rufus yang berdiri di depan altar. Ia memakai pakaian serba putih: tuxedo putih rangkap tiga dengan dasi putih dan sepatu kulit warna putih. Bukan hal yang aneh untuk seorang Rufus ShinRa. Sepintas ia terlihat berdiri gagah dan dingin seperti biasa. Padahal lututnya bergetar dan wajahnya pucat seperti orang kena _airsickness _dan habis menaiki helikopter rusak yang terbang akrobat. Ingin sekali ia melangkah jauh-jauh dari situ. Namun apa daya, ia tidak bisa melawan takdir bahwa dalam beberapa detik ia akan mengikat janji sehidup-semati dengan kekasihnya Tifa Lockhart.

Pintu gereja terbuka lebar, dan tampaklah sepuluh flower girl bergaun putih dengan pita merah di belakang gaun berbaris dalam dua barisan. Dengan senyuman manis mereka berjalan melewati lorong menuju altar sambil membawa keranjang penuh bunga di satu tangan, sementara tangan yang satunya menebar bunga di sepanjang lorong. Di belakang mereka tampaklah Tifa yang tersenyum malu-malu. Tubuhnya yang ramping dan kulitnya yang putih bersih terbungkus dalam balutan gaun putih yang panjang. Rambut hitamnya diikat ke atas dengan hiasan bunga-bunga crysanth warna putih. Cadarnya yang sangat panjang dibiarkan terjulur ke bawah, ujungnya dipegangi oleh Marlene dan Denzel. Marlene tersenyum bangga dan terlihat manis dengan gaun pita merahnya dan rambutnya yang diikat keatas dengan hiasan bunga white rose, sementara Denzel hanya bisa merengut dengan muka memerah karena gugup berada di dekat Tifa dengan sosok yang sangat cantik dengan gaun pengantin. Padahal ia terlihat tampan dengan setelan tuxedo putih dan dasi merah, serta bunga white rose yang tersemat di dadanya. Penampilannya terlihat sangat serasi dengan Marlene. Di belakang mereka tentu saja rombongan para pengiring pengantin; Tseng, Elena, Zack, Aerith, Reno dan Cissnei. Mereka mengenakan pakaian yang mirip dengan para pengiring pengantin, namun tentu saja dengan model yang lebih dewasa.

Sosok Tifa yang sangat cantik dan anggun laksana peri membuat Rufus tertegun sampai lupa bernapas. Gaun pengantin adalah sebuah benda yang sangat ajaib. Bahkan gadis yang sehari-harinya tangguh seperti Tifa dapat berubah menjadi seorang peri yang anggun dan seorang lady yang sempurna. Pantas saja benda itu menjadi benda impian setiap gadis. Begitu Tifa mendekat, tanpa sadar Rufus mengulurkan tangannya dan melontarkan senyuman terlembut yang pernah dilontarkan dari wajah seorang Rufus ShinRa. Tifa tersipu malu dan wajahnya memerah bagai dumbapples Banora, tangannya menyambut uluran tangan Rufus. Sang pengantin tidak sadar, bahwa senyuman maut itu membuat semua wanita lumer bak kari instan yang dimasukkan ke dalam wajan. Namun semua pria berpendapat lain tentang senyuman langka yang menyilaukan mata itu – _Pasti ada udang dibalik batu! Dia kan Rufus ShinRa!_ Pikir mereka (Padahal ngiri doang)

Lain halnya dengan pendapat para pengiring pengantin:

Reno ke Tseng:

"Tseng, Rufus masih mabuk ya gara-gara pesta bujangan semalam? Memang dia salah minum apa sih?"

Tseng ke Cissnei:

"Nggak tahu. Cissnei, sepertinya si Rufus salah minum baygon semalam."

Cissnei ke Elena:

"Elena, jangan sampai tertipu dengan senyuman itu. Kata Tseng Rufus baru minum baygon campur spirtus di pesta bujang semalam. Dia masih mabuk."

Elena ke Aerith:

"Tseng bilang Rufus katanya hampir bunuh diri minum baygon dan dia masih mabuk gara-gara minum spirtus kebanyakan di pesta bujang semalam. Kuharap dia tidak muntah di gaun Tifa."

Aerith ke Zack:

"Zack, Tifa hamil gara-gara diperkosa Rufus yang mabuk minum spirtus. Tadi sepertinya dia muntah-muntah di mobil sebelum sampai di gereja, mungkin morning sickness. Elena takut dia muntah lagi. Terus Tseng bilang kemarin Rufus hampir bunuh diri minum baygon gara-gara geostigma-nya kumat."

Dan Zack hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala, bingung. Angeal yang duduk disebelahnya juga ikut bingung melihat juniornya yang mendadak bertampang blo'on dan garuk-garuk kepala seperti monyet di kebun binatang minta pisang.

"Zack, ngapain garuk-garuk kepala? Ketombean?"

"Nggak…mungkin habis ini aku harus ke THT"

---

"Tifa Lockhart, apakah anda bersedia menerima Rufus ShinRa sebagai suami di saat sehat maupun sakit, di saat kaya maupun miskin, sampai maut memisahkan?"

"Saya bersedia"

"Rufus ShinRa, apakah anda bersedia menerima Tifa Lockhart sebagai istri di saat sehat maupun sakit, di saat kaya maupun miskin, sampai maut memisahkan?"

"Saya bersedia"

"Baiklah, silakan mencium sang pengantin wanita"

Rufus lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Tifa, dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Mereka lalu saling memandang, dan tersenyum sambil tertawa cekikikan dengan wajah memerah. Tepuk tangan dari para hadirin memenuhi gereja.

Musik Pachelbel Canon sudah berganti dengan Rufus Welcoming Ceremony. Tifa sudah siap-siap berjalan keluar gereja bersama Rufus. Tanpa diduga, Rufus malah mengangkatnya dan melangkah keluar sambil menggendong Tifa. Rufus tersenyum bangga, sementara Tifa tersipu malu. Di luar gereja, semua orang sudah berkumpul membentuk lorong di pinggiran karpet merah yang terjulur sampai ke pintu limousine putih open-roof yang sudah dihiasi bunga dan pita dimana-mana. Setelah mereka berdua duduk di mobil, limousine putih itu beserta rombongan parade ShinRa keluar dari gerbang gereja dan memulai parade keliling kota yang akan berakhir di airport untuk mengantarkan mereka ke pesawat pribadi yang akan membawa mereka ke Costa Del Sol untuk bulan madu selama tiga bulan. Selama parade, musik Rufus Welcoming Ceremony terus berkumandang di seluruh Midgar. Kelopak bunga putih, merah dan pink terus dijatuhkan dari atas helikopter. Rufus dan Tifa tak henti-hentinya dihujani oleh flash kamera wartawan dan sorotan kamera TV, dan juga taburan butir-butir beras yang dilemparkan semua orang Midgar yang tentu saja tidak melewatkan parade ini. Ada yang menonton di pinggir jalan, ada juga yang menonton dari jendela. Kedua pengantin baru itu terus melambaikan tangan ke mereka, tak lupa sesekali Rufus melemparkan koin emas berlogo ShinRa yang dibuat khusus untuk peringatan pernikahannya. Selama parade, Rufus dan Tifa tak pernah sekalipun melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka masing-masing, dan sesekali diselipi dengan ciuman yang membuat para gadis dan tante gosip berteriak histeris karena sedang menonton drama siaran langsung. Parade itu terus berlanjut sampai sore hari.

Di airport, orang-orang terdekat mereka mengantar sampai sebelum mereka naik ke ke pesawat. Rufus lagi-lagi menggendong Tifa menaiki tangga pesawat. Ia takut lady miliknya akan jatuh karena di mata laki-laki, seorang perempuan menaiki tangga dengan sepatu hak tinggi dan gaun panjang itu mengerikan. Sebelum mereka memasuki pintu pesawat, Rufus berbalik badan dan Tifa melemparkan buket bunganya ke arah teman-temannya. Rupanya sampai terakhir pun, Yuffie belum kehilangan sifat kleptonya.

"AKU DAPAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT…" teriaknya sambil melompat.

GUBRAK.

Yuffie malah nyusruk karena tersandung kepala Rude dan jatuh bertabrakan dengan Cissnei. Semua orang bengong selama beberapa detik sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Cissnei, kau yang dapat buket bunganya?"

"Tidak, bukan aku" jawabnya sambil berdiri dan membersihkan debu dari gaunnya.

"Rude?"

"Bukan aku" jawabnya tegas sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Jadi siapa?"

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada gadis yang berdiri di antara Zack dan Luxiere.

"AERITH!"

Aerith tersenyum bangga. Muka Zack dan Tseng langsung berubah menjadi merah. Luxiere, Cloud dan Kunsel langsung teriak-teriak heboh.

"YES! AERITH YANG DAPAT!"

"AYO ZACK, TEMBAK LANGSUNG!"

"NEXT WEDDING SUDAH BISA DITEBAK, NIH!"

Semua langsung berganti-gantian menyoraki Zack dan Aerith. Tseng berusaha menyembunyikan mukanya yang sudah terlalu jelas kelihatan kalau itu muka orang jealous. Yuffie yang kesal iseng menyengkat kaki Zack dan membuat ia jatuh menabrak Aerith dan seperti adegan komik roman yang klise, bibir Zack dan Aerith bertemu. Singkat kata, ciuman. Semua orang langsung melotot dan menunjukkan ekspersi holy-cow-i-don't-believe-it. Tseng pingsan di pangkuan Elena, Luxiere dan Kunsel teriak-teriak kegirangan, Cid dan Barett bersiul-siul, Marlene, Denzel dan Cloud membuang muka karena malu, Lazard dan Angeal hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Rufus dan Tifa sendiri hanya bisa nyengir.

Dibawah matahari yang semakin tenggelam dan hembusan angin yang kencang, semua orang menonton pesawat yang membawa pasangan Mr. dan Mrs. Shinra ke Costa Del Sol semakin menjauh dengan senyuman bahagia dan dalam hati berdoa agar mereka berdua selalu bahagia selamanya seperti hari ini.


	2. Act II: The Honeymoon

ACT II: The Honeymoon

Hujan turun dengan deras di seluruh Midgar pagi itu. Marlene dan Denzel yang baru saja bangun berdiri di tepi jendela kamar tidur mereka, memandangi rintik-rintik hujan yang turun sambil mengucek mata mereka.

"Sepertinya kita tidak bisa main keluar pagi ini…" kata Marlene sambil mendekap boneka moogle-nya erat-erat.

"Semoga nanti siang sudah reda…" kata Denzel.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Marlene dan Denzel berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Cloud!" jawab mereka bersamaan

"Kalian sedang lihat apa?" tanya Cloud sambil melangkah ke arah mereka. Cloud menaruh tangannya di pundak Marlene dan Denzel, dan ikut memandangi hujan. _Tak ada yang aneh, _katanya dalam hati.

"Tifa…sekarang sedang apa ya?" tanya Marlene

"Pasti ia sedang bersenang-senang dengan Rufus. Kan sedang bulan madu" kata Cloud sambil mengusap kepala Marlene. Rambutnya masih sedikit kaku dan berombak karena hairspray yang digunakan waktu rambutnya ditata kemarin.

"Meskipun hujan begini?" tanya Denzel

"Tidak, di Costa Del Sol sepertinya cerah. Di sana jarang sekali hujan ketika musim panas"

Cloud lalu mengajak mereka turun untuk sarapan dengan sandwich dan segelas susu coklat.

---

"Cloud…"

"Ya, Denzel?"

"Kapan Tifa pulang dari Costa Del Sol?"

"Tiga bulan lagi"

"Setelah Tifa pulang, nanti dia tinggal sama Rufus?" tanya Marlene

"Iya, kan mereka sudah menikah"

"Nanti siapa yang akan mengurus 7th Heaven?"

"Johnny akan kembali ke sini dan mengurus tempat ini. Nanti Rufus akan membangun 7th Heaven yang baru di Sector 8. Kita juga nanti pindah ke rumah Rufus sampai 7th Heaven yang baru selesai dibangun."

"Benarkah? Kita akan pindah ke Sector 8?"

"Ya, Denzel…Rufus juga akan memasukkan kalian ke sekolah yang bagus di Sector 8. Jangan lupa bilang terima kasih sama Rufus nanti"

"Um…Cloud?"

"Ya, Marlene?"

"Nanti Rufus dan Tifa akan punya anak?"

PRANG!

"Ma-maaf…aku menjatuhkan piring…" Cloud segera mengambil sapu dan pengki untuk membersihkan pecahan piring. Meninggalkan Marlene dan Denzel yang saling memandang di meja bar, bingung.

_Dasar bodoh! Cloud…kau bodoh! Mereka kan sudah menikah! Tentu saja mereka melakukan 'itu' dan sebentar lagi pasti punya anak…_

_Tapi aku tidak sanggup membayangkan Tifa dan Rufus…seperti itu…_

---

Berbeda dengan Midgar yang hujan deras, cuaca di Costa Del Sol sangat cerah. Sepanjang mata memandang, langit biru membentang. Sesekali angin semilir menggoyang-goyangkan daun-daun pohon kelapa dan membawa aroma laut.

Suara deburan ombak menyambut Tifa pagi itu. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang begitu hangat membungkus tubuhnya. Begitu ia membuka mata, terlihat wajah Rufus yang tertidur lelap disebelahnya. Tifa sempat kaget, namun begitu ia mengingat bahwa kemarin ia sudah menikah dan semalam telah melewatkan malam pertamanya bersama Rufus, ia menepuk keningnya.

_Huh! Dasar…apa yang kupikirkan sih…Sama wajah suamiku sendiri kok kaget…_

_Suamiku…_

Mengulang kata-kata tersebut membuat Tifa tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Ia sekarang adalah istri dari Rufus yang sangat dicintainya. Memang ia sempat dendam kesumat dengan sang _shachou_ ShinRa Electric Company itu – bahkan ia sempat hampir dibunuh pula di kamar gas. Bahkan saat mereka mulai berkencan pun, Rufus masih suka tidak sopan sampai Tifa sering sekali menamparnya (Maklum, yang nggak pernah kencan dan berurusan sama yang namanya cewek. Rufus adalah contoh hidup efek negatif dari hasil didikan homeschooling) Tapi makin ia benci, makin cintalah dia. Begitu pula dengan Rufus. Tamparan-tamparan itu membuatnya ia makin jatuh hati dengan Tifa.

Rufus masih tidur nyenyak, dan tangannya memeluk tubuh Tifa dengan erat. Tifa ingin melepaskan diri dan beranjak bangun, karena ia sudah terbiasa bangun pagi. Namun melihat seorang Rufus ShinRa tidur seperti bayi adalah pemandangan yang sangat langka yang bahkan Tifa sampai geli sendiri melihatnya. Dan lagi, ia sangat nyaman dalam posisinya sekarang.

_Yah…sekali-sekali bangun telat deh…_

Tifa lalu kembali menarik selimut dan mendekatkan diri ke dalam pelukan Rufus, lalu memejamkan mata sambil mendengarkan irama detak jantung Rufus yang menenangkan hatinya.

---

Begitu Tifa bangun, tak ada siapa-siapa di sebelahnya. Begitu ia berbalik badan, terlihat Rufus sedang membaca koran di beranda kamar hotel. Segera ia mengambil kaus tidur Rufus yang tergeletak di karpet hotel dan cepat-cepat memakainya, lalu pergi ke beranda untuk bergabung bersama suaminya.

Tifa memeluk Rufus dari belakang, dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke lehernya. Rufus mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Tifa dan menerima ciuman selamat pagi dari istrinya. Tifa lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak suaminya sambil terus memeluknya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak semalam?"

Tifa mengangguk. "Mm. Kamu?"

Rufus tersenyum, lalu menciumnya lagi. "Sangat nyenyak"

Tifa lalu melihat ke ujung beranda. Rupanya beranda kamar mereka berhadapan langsung dengan pantai. Melihat hamparan pasir putih, laut yang biru jernih dan cuaca yang sangat cerah bahkan tak ada awan setitikpun, Tifa menjadi tergoda untuk pergi ke pantai.

"Mau jalan-jalan ke pantai?" tanya Rufus.

Tifa kaget. "Kok tahu?"

Rufus menciumnya lagi "Aku bisa menebaknya dari raut wajahmu. Lagipula cuaca sebagus ini sayang kalau kita hanya diam di kamar hotel"

"Baiklah. Kita cari makanan saja di luar untuk sarapan"

---

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan-jalan di pertokoan Costa Del Sol sambil bergandengan tangan, ditemani oleh Dark Nation yang walaupun tidak diberi tali tetap setia menemani tuannya di samping. Rufus dan Tifa dipaksa membawa Dark Nation oleh Tseng karena para Turks dibebastugaskan sampai ia kembali dari bulan madunya. Alasannya? Rufus yakin sekali mereka akan sangat mengganggu seperti parasit yang lebih ganas daripada Geostigma – terutama Reno. Entah berapa ratus jepretan yang diambilnya sejak ia menekuni fotografi. Objeknya? _Shachou_-nya dan Tifa. Dan entah berapa kali Reno hampir tewas terkena serempetan peluru atau serangan kungfu dua objek fotonya.

Pada hari yang cerah itu, Rufus memakai jaket putih dan celana surfer putih dengan corak bloodsplat merah dan hitam – sementara Tifa memakai bikini putih dan kain putih yang diikatkan di pinggul. Mereka berdua sama-sama memakai sandal jepit putih, menapaki jalan-jalan pertokoan Costa Del Sol yang dilapisi kayu untuk mencari café yang menyediakan menu sarapan yang cocok untuk mereka. Tidak lama kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk sarapan dengan roti kougin amann yang manis dan segelas macchiato caramel latte, tidak lupa sandwich isi daging untuk Dark Nation.

"Kau tak ingin belanja habis ini?" tanya Rufus.

"Terserah saja" jawab Tifa sambil membagi sisa kougin amann-nya dengan Dark Nation. Ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan peliharaan suaminya yang ternyata jinak dan manja, bahkan lebih manis daripada Red XIII. Rufus lalu meraih rambut Tifa dengan tangannya dan melemparkan senyuman khasnya sambil memilin-milin ujung rambut hitamnya "Kalau kau ingin sesuatu, katakan saja padaku…Mrs. ShinRa" Sadar kalau sedang digoda, Tifa tersenyum nyinyir.

"Kau ini…Baiklah, aku…aku ingin kalung" jawabnya malu-malu.

"Kalung?"

"Iya…aku ingin kita berdua memakai kalung yang sama…sebagai tanda bahwa kita ini satu. Seperti ketika aku dan anggota AVALANCHE lainnya yang memakai pita merah di sebelah lengan…"

Dulu ketika mereka berkencan, Rufus hampir tidak pernah memberikan hadiah apapun untuk Tifa kecuali bunga, permen dan coklat. Karena ia yakin bisa mendapatkan hati Tifa tanpa kekayaannya yang banyak dicela orang – walaupun pernah sekali waktu Rufus membelikan parfum mahal untuknya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Dan Tifa tidak pernah meminta apapun dari Rufus karena egonya sebagai mantan anggota AVALANCHE. Ini pertama kalinya Tifa meminta sesuatu dari Rufus. Di mata Rufus, Tifa terlihat manis sekali meminta sesuatu darinya dengan malu-malu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke toko perhiasan perak. Tadi kalau tidak salah aku lihat satu di ujung jalan" katanya sambil menarik tangan Tifa, diikuti oleh Dark Nation dari belakang. Ia berjalan sambil setengah berlari seperti anak kecil yang minta cepat-cepat ke toko mainan.

Dark Nation menunggu di luar toko sementara majikannya memilih-milih kalung di toko perhiasan perak. Tidak lama untuk mereka berdua memilih kalung, karena mereka berdua langsung jatuh cinta dengan model terbaru yang dipajang di etalase depan toko: kalung perak putih dengan bandul berbentuk potongan puzzle dengan ukiran inisial nama. Mereka juga membelikan bandul kalung berbentuk tulang untuk Dark Nation. Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua keluar dengan memakai kalung tersebut yang sudah diukir dengan inisial R.S dan T.S di kalung milik mereka masing-masing. Tifa lalu memasangkan bandul kalung baru untuk Dark Nation sebelum mereka kembali berjalan-jalan. Kali ini mereka memutuskan untuk ke pantai.

Begitu menapaki pasir, Rufus dan Tifa melepas sandal mereka dan membiarkan kaki mereka merasakan kasar dan panasnya pasir pantai sambil terus berlari menuju air.


	3. Act III: Life of the Newlyweds

Act III: Life of the Newlyweds

Kesan orang-orang terhadap kehidupan pengantin baru dimana-mana pasti indah bagaikan bunga-bunga di taman – namun kenyataannya menjadi pengantin baru itu bagaikan menjalani neraka dan surga dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Atau seperti itulah anggapan Rufus ShinRa, orang yang dinobatkan sebagai orang terkaya se-Gaia di JunonStreet's Weekly.

"Rufuuuus! Kan sudah kubilang jangan biarkan tutup pasta giginya terbuka! Habis pakai tutup lagi, dong!" teriak Tifa dari kamar mandi, sementara Rufus sedang mengacak-acak laci.

"Maaf, maaf! Aku tadi buru-buru! Honey, lihat kaos kakiku tidak?"

Tifa menghela napas, lalu keluar dari kamar mandi "Bukannya tadi aku sudah siapkan di sebelah laptopmu? Ih, aduh! Kau pakai kemeja yang ada di atas tempat tidur ya?!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Ah, Dark Nation! Jangan gigiti kaos kakiku! Kembalikan, cepat!" dan Rufus segera menarik kaos kakinya dari mulut Dark Nation yang dikira ajakan untuk main. Adu tarik-kaos-kaki-majikan itu tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Dark Nation dan kaos kaki Marks & Spencer itu hancur sampai benang-benangnya berserakan di atas karpet dan majikan yang marah-marah dicuekin. Tifa hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat suaminya bertengkar dengan peliharaannya seperti anak kecil.

"Itu kan kemeja yang kau pakai kemarin! Aku sudah gantung yang baru di pintu lemari baju!" katanya sambil mengambil kemeja dari gantungan lemari dan membawakannya untuk Rufus.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?! Aku jadi harus ganti baju lagi kan?!" Rufus lalu melepas semua kancingnya dan melemparkan kemejanya ke samping, lalu dengan cepat mengambil kemejanya dari Tifa dan memakainya.

"Tadi aku sudah bilang, kau yang lupa! Lagipula masa kau tidak tahu mana kemeja yang bersih dan sudah rapi disetrika sama kemeja bau keringat yang lecek?" Tifa lalu mengambil dasi Rufus yang sudah disiapkannya dan memasangkannya. Setelah itu, mereka saling memandang sebelum akhirnya berciuman.

DUK!

"Hoi, Rude! Pelan-pelan dong! Nanti kalau ketahuan _shachou_ bisa mampus kita!"

"Tseng yang menabrakku!"

"Percuma, Reno…suara sekeras itu masa mereka tidak dengar?!"

"Tseng! Jangan ngomong keras-keras! Gini deh kalo orang nggak biasa nguping!"

"Cih, mengganggu saja!" kata Rufus kesal. Ia lalu memberikan kecupan terakhir lalu mengambil tas laptopnya dan menendang pintu kamar sampai terbuka. Sesuai dugaannya, Reno, Rude dan Tseng sedang menguping dan tentu saja hidung mereka menabrak pintu.

"_Shachou_, saya sudah memperingatkan mereka, lho" kata Elena yang bersandar di ujung koridor. Rufus lalu menyerahkan tas laptopnya ke Elena dan menghela napas.

"Reno, Rude, Tseng…gaji kalian dipotong tiga bulan!"

"Baik, _shachou_…" kata mereka bertiga pasrah sambil berjalan mengikuti _shachou_ mereka dengan lunglai. Tifa yang menonton di pintu kamar tertawa cekikikan. Sebelum menuruni tangga, Rufus berbalik badan dan melemparkan senyuman mesra kepada Tifa, sementara Tifa melemparkan sebuah kiss-bye dengan senyuman nakal.

"_Shachou_, anda sudah terlambat untuk rapat direksi!" teriak Elena dari anak tangga

"Baik, baik!" katanya sambil bergegas menuruni tangga.

_Lagi-lagi pagi yang ramai…tak kusangka menjadi seorang Mrs. ShinRa rupanya seperti ini…_

_Bagaimana kalau nanti kami berdua punya anak ya? _


	4. Act IV: Making Some Space

Berhubung fanfic sampah ini ternyata banyak peminatnya dan pada minta dilanjutin, akhirnya pada satu pagi buta dimana saya kena insom gara-gara abis nenggak macchiato extra caffeine yang kebanyakan gula sirup, saya dapet ide juga. Ok everybody, siapkan airsickness bag anda, here we go~ sekali lagi maaf kalo banyak kesalahan, saya udah lama banget ngga nulis sesuatu dalam Bahasa Indonesia.

Act IV: Making Some Space

Akhirnya tiba juga hari dimana Marlene dan Denzel pindah ke Shinra residence. Cloud memilih untuk tetap tinggal di 7th Heaven dengan alasan 'tidak ingin mengganggu' dan ia pergi berlibur ke Wutai untuk sementara. Begitu pintu limousine dibuka oleh sang chauffeur, mereka berdua langsung lari masuk ke dalam mansion dan memeluk Tifa yang menyambut mereka berdua.

"Tifa! Kami kangen sekali denganmu!" kata Marlene

"Aku juga kangen dengan kalian. Kalian baru sampai, pasti capek. Bagaimana kalau kutunjukkan dulu kamar kalian?"

Denzel dan Marlene lalu mengikuti Tifa. Mereka masing-masing mendapat kamar terpisah yang bersebelahan, namun di antara mereka berdua ada sebuah kamar yang dindingnya dari kaca. Letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kamar Rufus dan Tifa.

Kamar Marlene sangat manis dan elegan seperti kamar seorang tuan putri dalam buku dongeng. Langit-langitnya diwarnai dengan corak biru dan putih yang berbentuk seperti awan di langit dan temboknya diwarnai dengan wallpaper bercorak pita-pita kecil warna pink yang berjejeran. Tempat tidur yang besar dan empuk dan berhiaskan kelambu berenda warna pink, rak berisi berbagai macam mainan, serta berbagai macam buku cerita memenuhi kamar itu. Marlene juga mempunyai kamar mandi sendiri bergaya renaissance, kamar baju yang besar dan diisi dengan berbagai macam baju yang manis dan anggun, serta sebuah meja rias di ujung kamar baju yang diisi berbagai macam aksesoris dan parfum.

Selanjutnya, mereka pergi ke kamar Denzel. Jika kamar Marlene seperti kamar seorang tuan putri, kamar Denzel bertema futuristik. Langit-langit dan dindingnya nya diwarnai dengan wallpaper bintang-bintang yang bintangnya berkilau-kilau jika lampunya dimatikan, dan tempat tidurnya besar seperti Marlene, tapi tentu saja modelnya lebih simpel dan tidak diberi kelambu berenda-renda. Kayu tempat tidur Denzel dilapisi LED yang dapat dinyalakan, sehingga terlihat seperti tempat tidur futuristic ala TRON ketika lampu utama dimatikan. Di kamar Denzel terdapat rak mainan yang berisi bermacam-macam mainan dan buku, dan seperti Marlene, Denzel juga mendapat kamar mandi dan kamar baju sendiri. Bedanya, kamar mandi Denzel berinterior minimalis serba putih. Kamar baju Denzel berisi baju-baju anak laki-laki yang bagus dan meja riasnya yang bergaya minimalis hanya diisi seadanya.

Di antara kamar mereka berdua, terdapat satu kamar yang paling disukai Marlene dan Denzel: kamar mainan. Meskipun mainan-mainan di kamar mereka sendiri sudah cukup banyak, tapi di kamar mainan itu benar-benar seperti surga bagi anak-anak. Mulai dari rumah boneka Barbie yang sangat besar dan bertingkat, mobil-mobilan yang berjejer di rak yang dibentuk seperti garasi dan lengkap dengan sebuah sirkuit besar tiruan Gold Saucer International Racetrack untuk Denzel, sebuah TV besar dan berbagai macam Blu-Ray DVD dan game console, mainan-mainan arcade yang biasanya hanya ada di game center, dan masih banyak lagi. Rasanya sampai mereka tua nanti pun mereka tak akan habis memainkan semua mainan itu.

"Marlene, Denzel, jangan lupa bilang terima kasih sama Rufus, ya. Dia yang membelikan semua ini untuk kalian" kata Tifa

"Yaaaa!" Teriak mereka bersamaan sambil berlari menuju mainan-mainan itu. Satu persatu mereka coba dan mainkan, dan melihat bahwa sepertinya kedua anak itu tidak akan keluar dari kamar itu sampai waktu makan tiba, Tifa menghela napas dan melangkah ke koridor, tidak lupa menyuruh seorang pelayan untuk menjaga mereka. Ia lalu pergi ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju olahraga lalu pergi ke gym pribadi di lantai bawah untuk latihan cardio di treadmill sambil menonton berita siang.

Saat hari sudah menjelang sore, Marlene dan Denzel sedang berbaring di lantai, sementara mainan-mainan berserakan di sekitar mereka. Mereka lalu berguling untuk saling menghadap masing-masing, dan tertawa bersama-sama mendengar suara perut mereka berbunyi. Mereka baru saja sadar kalau mereka sudah bermain selama berjam-jam tanpa makan. Denzel melihat ke arah pintu, pelayan yang disuruh menjaga mereka sudah tak ada. Mereka berdua lalu bangun untuk mencari Tifa untuk minta makan. Satu persatu ruangan lantai dua mereka buka, namun Tifa tak ada. Mereka lalu turun ke lantai bawah, memanggil-manggil Tifa. Seorang pelayan lalu menghampiri mereka

"Tuan Denzel dan Nona Marlene, ada apa?"

"Kami mencari Tifa," kata Marlene "Kami sudah mencarinya ke seluruh ruangan di lantai dua, tetapi ia tidak ada"

"Oh ya… kami juga sejak siang tadi tidak melihat Nyonya Tifa. Biasanya dia ada di kamar… atau mungkin di gym. Biar kupanggil dua orang SOLDIER untuk bantu mencari"

Setelah berputar-putar mencari di seluruh rumah, akhirnya mereka menemukan Tifa di dalam gym. Ia sedang tertidur di atas bench.

"Tifa, Tifa! Bangun!" kata Denzel sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. Tapi tetap saja Tifa tidak bangun. Marlene semakin kuatir dan mulai menangis. Dua orang SOLDIER yang dipanggil pelayan untuk mencari sang first lady langsung menggotong Tifa sampai kamar tidur utama mansion itu, sementara kedua anak itu mengikuti mereka – Marlene terus-terusan menangis, kuatir kalau apa yang terjadi pada Aerith dulu menimpa Tifa, sementara Denzel berusaha menenangkan, walaupun ia sebenarnya juga takut. Sementara itu, pelayan segera menelepon dokter, setelah itu mengabari Rufus.

Tak sampai lima belas menit setelah seorang pelayan menelepon Rufus, sebuah helikopter putih berlogo Shinra Company mendarat di helipad mansion tersebut. Mereka semua bisa menebak bahwa itu adalah sang tuan besar sendiri, karena Shinra Company hanya memiliki tiga unit helikopter berwarna putih, itupun khusus anggota keluarga Shinra sendiri. Helikopter-helikopter milik perusahaan semuanya berwarna hitam. Benar saja, begitu pintu helikopter dibuka, Rufus segera lompat keluar begitu saja dan segera lari tergesa-gesa menuju kamar tidurnya, diikuti dengan para Turks yang setia.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, ia melihat Denzel dan Marlene yang duduk begitu saja di lantai, masih ditemani pelayan yang sama. Begitu melihat Rufus, kedua anak kecil tersebut segera berlari menghampirinya dan kemudian memeluknya. Tentu saja sang presiden kaget – selama ini anak-anak membencinya dan merasa takut padanya, baru kali ini ia disentuh oleh anak-anak.

"Tifa… dia akan baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Denzel dengan suara serak yang menahan tangis. Marlene sudah jelas-jelas menangis dan jas mahal Rufus ternoda oleh ingus dan air mata. Rufus yang dulu pasti sudah menendang Marlene sampai ia mental ke ujung ruangan. Tapi bukan, ia bukanlah Rufus yang seperti itu lagi. Ia memeluk kedua anak-anak itu lebih erat dan mengusap kepala mereka.

"Tifa akan baik-baik saja" jawabnya tanpa berpikir – padahal ia sendiri tidak begitu yakin.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka – rupanya salah seorang dokter yang merupakan staf Shinra Company Laboratories.

"Oh – Presiden Rufus! Silakan masuk, aku baru saja memeriksa istri anda. Lalu, anak-anak ini...?"

Dengan sigap Rufus menjawab, "Mereka anak-anakku dan Tifa."

Marlene dan Denzel kaget mendengar jawaban Rufus, dan menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Baiklah, kalian semua boleh masuk. Ada hal penting yang ingin saya sampaikan" kata dokter itu.

Dengan perasaan deg-degan, mereka melangkah masuk ke kamar utama mansion itu. Sang pelayan dengan sigap menutup pintu dan menunggu di luar. Selain sang dokter, di ruangan itu hanya terdapat Tifa yang sedang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur, lalu Rufus dan anak-anak yang segara menghampiri Tifa.

"Tifa! Tifa! Tifa tak apa-apa kan?" tanya anak-anak itu bersahut-sahutan. Tifa hanya tersenyum lemah dan menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Lalu kedua anak itu bergeser ke samping untuk membiarkan Rufus duduk di samping Tifa dan memegang lengannya yang terkulai lemah, lalu mencium punggung tangannya dengan lembut.

"Baiklah, karena kalian semua sudah tenang, saya akan menyampaikan berita penting tersebut"

Jantung mereka semua makin berdebar kencang.

"Saya ucapkan selamat kepada kalian semua, karena Mrs. Shinra tengah mengandung tiga bulan."

Tiga detik setelah itu, mereka semua spontan bersorak dan memeluk Tifa. Rufus meneteskan air mata dan mencium istrinya, lalu memeluknya erat-erat. Baru lima bulan mereka menikah, dan sekarang akan ada tambahan satu hadiah kecil dari Tuhan untuk pasangan baru itu.

Sementara Rufus dan Tifa berbicara dengan dokter tentang hal-hal penting mengenai kehamilan Tifa, Marlene dan Denzel disuruh keluar dengan pelayan karena mereka belum makan sejak siang tadi. Sementara mereka makan di dining hall, mereka berdua saling memandang dengan bingung.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku masih bingung dengan kata-kata Rufus tadi. Kenapa dia tadi bilang kalau kita anak-anaknya ya?" tanya Marlene

Denzel menggeleng, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Nanti kita tanyakan saja"

Setelah selesai makan malam, mereka lalu disuruh mandi dan ganti baju. Dengan piyama berwarna biru muda dan bergaris-garis serta gaun tidur berenda berwarna pink, mereka kembali menghampiri kamar Rufus dan Tifa. Ketika mereka masuk, Rufus sudah berganti baju dengan kaos dan celana tidur dan sedang bersantai di atas tempat tidur dengan Tifa.

"Denzel, Marlene, kalian sudah makan dan mandi?" tanya Tifa

"Sudaaaah!" jawab mereka bersamaan.

Tifa tersenyum, "Baiklah, ayo sini. Naik ke tempat tidur. Tapi pelan-pelan ya naiknya,"

Anak-anak itu lalu naik ke atas tempat tidur dengan perlahan, lalu duduk di antara Rufus dan Tifa.

"Umm, bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal?" tanya Denzel

"Ya, kenapa Denzel?" tanya Tifa

"Kenapa Rufus tadi bilang ke dokter itu kalau kami anak-anak kalian?"

Rufus dan Tifa saling memandang, lalu melihat ke wajah-wajah Denzel dan Marlene yang begitu serius. Mereka tidak bisa menahan tawa mereka. Kedua anak-anak itu hanya bingung melihat kedua orang dewasa yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Oh, itu.. maaf! Aku belum sempat bilang ke kalian kalau sebenarnya kami telah mengadopsi kalian! Secara sah, kalian tercatat sebagai anak-anak kami!" jawab Tifa

Kedua anak-anak itu kaget, terutapa Marlene "Eh? Tapi… papaku bagaimana?"

"Tenang saja, sayang. Barret telah menyetujuinya" jawab Tifa lembut sambil mengusap kepala Marlene. Tapi tetap saja wajah gadis kecil itu merengut.

"Jadi maksudnya… Barret bukan papaku lagi?"

"Bukan begitu! Barret tetap papamu, tapi mulai sekarang Rufus juga papamu"

"He? Memangnya bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa! Siapa yang bilang kalau setiap anak hanya boleh punya satu mama dan papa?"

Mendengar hal itu, Marlene tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Rufus dengan erat. "Kalau begitu, aku dan Denzel harus memanggil Rufus dengan sebutan 'papa'?"

Muka Rufus langsung memerah. Entah apa ia siap untuk dipanggil seperti itu, padahal tujuh bulan lagi akan bertambah satu anak lagi di keluarga baru ini. Tapi jika ia menolak, maka anak-anak itu akan mengira ia membenci mereka, dan Tifa akan marah besar pastinya kalau hal itu sampai terjadi.

"Y-ya… b-boleh s-saja…" jawab Rufus dengan gugup dan muka yang makin memerah. Spontan Denzel dan Marlene langsung memeluknya dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'papa'. Rufus langsung membatu, sementara Tifa tertawa cekikikan melihat Rufus yang mendadak kaku begitu dipanggil 'papa'. Tifa sih senang-senang saja dipanggil 'mama' oleh kedua anak itu.

"Oh ya, papa…aku ingin bertanya satu hal lagi" kata Denzel.

"Y-ya? Apa yang kau ingin tanyakan, Denzel?"

"Bayi datangnya darimana sih?"

Dan kini tidak hanya Rufus yang membatu, begitu juga Tifa.

"Aku juga ingin tahu! Sebentar lagi kan kami jadi kakak, jadi kami harus tahu!" sahut Marlene.

"Ka-kalian akan belajar itu di sekolah nanti!" sahut Rufus.

"Tapi kami ingin dengar sendiri dari mama dan papa! Kenapa bisa ada bayi di perut mama?" kata Denzel dan Marlene bersahut-sahutan.

"Tifa! Kau jelaskan deh!" kata Rufus

"E-eh? Aku tidak pintar menjelaskannya! Kau saja!"

bingung dengan situasinya, Rufus langsung berkata tanpa pikir panjang, "Ta-tanyakan pada para Turks saja! Mereka pasti sekarang ada di luar!"

Dan kedua anak itu langsung loncat dari tempat tidur dan berlari keluar mencari para Turks. Paling tidak Rufus dan Tifa selamat untuk sementara. Rufus lalu menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah kaos tidur Tifa dan mengusapkan jari-jarinya di perut Tifa dengan lembut.

"Hei, kau dengar kan? Kakak-kakakmu tidak sabar menunggu kedatanganmu tuh! Papa dan Mama juga menunggumu di sini, jadi kau harus lahir dengan sehat ya!"

Rufus lalu mengecup perut Tifa, dan memeluk istri tercintanya dengan lembut sambil memandangi sunset lewat jendela. Ketika Rufus melirik ke bawah, mendadak ia tertawa cekikikan. Tifa yang mulanya bingung mengerti ketika ia juga melihat ke lantai bawah yang merupakan kebun terbuka – Reno dan Rude sedang dikejar-kejar oleh Denzel dan Marlene.


End file.
